


[蝙闪(BruceBarry)]你知道最好吃的甜甜圈在哪吗

by high_spirits



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: DCEU蝙闪，来自lego:the flash的脑洞





	[蝙闪(BruceBarry)]你知道最好吃的甜甜圈在哪吗

甜食，对蝙蝠侠来说意味着高糖分，高热量，也许会有微小的好处，但在巨大的弊端面前不值一提。他吃过最多的不过巧克力，在每日锻炼前食用的那种。

“啊……好想吃甜甜圈啊！”巴里只是捂着空空如也的肚子说了一句，一道黑影就笼罩在了他的身上。

“你得节制，你今天已经吃了五片蛋糕，三个冰激凌球，十五块巧克力，糖分已经超标，不能再吃甜食了。”

“我可是闪电侠，这些一点都不多！”巴里下意识地反驳道，愣了一下才想起来——我的冰激凌球和三片蛋糕都不是在执行正联任务的时候吃的，布鲁斯是怎么知道的？

巴里还来不及对人权隐私问题提出抗议，布鲁斯就接着说道：“补充热量可以有更加速度高效的方法，你食用这些甜食只是在放纵自己，你得学会节制。”

“可是……甜甜圈真的很好吃。”

巴里垂着头灰心丧气的样子让布鲁斯想到了ACE耸拉着耳朵，这个时候只要喂一根骨头就能让它高兴地摇尾巴。

这样的想法有些失控。

从巴里的视角看就是蝙蝠侠一言不发地站了许久，恐惧的黑影由巴里的身体渗入他的内心，黑暗骑士就这么不动声色地离开了。

“布，布鲁斯他生气了吗？”

戴安娜略带同情地拍了拍巴里的肩，这让巴里下意识地抖了两下。

那是来自黑暗骑士的恐惧，镇压了哥谭黑暗的恐惧。

“我觉得你可以乐观一点，在你反驳的时候，布鲁斯的心跳有一瞬的异常，他生气的时候不会这样，布鲁斯他总是很平静。”

克拉克的话带着无可置疑的可靠性，让巴里松了口气。

“布鲁斯的控制欲太强了，我能管理好我自己的身体。”

巴里一边气鼓鼓地说着，一边伸手摸出了口袋里的巧克力，但看着手里的巧克力又有些后怕地收了回去。

 

 

*

“那位年轻人今天似乎没有什么胃口。”

布鲁斯在听到了金属盘落在身边的声响后，终于舍得将视线从监视器前移开，撇了眼装满小甜饼的盘子。

“他是在学习克制，这很好， 自持可以使他在战场上更加冷静地应对各种局面。”

“果然是布鲁斯少爷和他说了什么。”

最初的时候，巴里只是时不时来蝙蝠洞向布鲁斯请教，不知什么时候开始，巴里在这里定期训练，蝙蝠洞的系统里也配置了为闪电侠量身定做的训练程序。

“像这样收空空如也的盘子真是久违了。”阿尔弗雷德常常这样暗示某个饮食不规律，热衷于夜间生活的“花花公子”。

“一定的克制的确重要，但年轻人也需要充足的热量摄取。”

“那也不需要这么多甜食，前天三个甜甜圈，昨天两个甜甜圈，今天......”阿尔弗雷德露出了迷之笑容，这让布鲁斯顿了顿，“甜甜圈有这么好吃吗？”

“甜食可以消除疲劳，减轻压力，适度食用一些何乐而不为。”阿尔弗雷德端起了盘子，“我听说Fox’s Donuts的甜甜圈不错，好不好吃，你可以亲自试一试。”

“可我并不喜欢甜食。”

“幸福感是可以传染的。”阿尔弗雷德并没有恋战，只是给布鲁斯留下了从容的背影。

 

 

*

中心城夜幕的降临，意味着一天的混乱终于到了尽头。即使有小偷小摸的事情，也能在安稳的秩序中得到应有的惩罚。

——而这个时候的哥谭才是混乱的开始。

巴里漫无边际地乱想着。

“巴里。”布鲁斯用低沉的声音喊着他的名字。

布鲁斯的声音仿佛一串电流划过他的心口，酥酥麻麻的。

布鲁斯站在韦恩庄园的大厅，穿着规整的西服，而不是那套蝙蝠侠的盔甲。

“今天我们不训练。”

“不训练？”巴里的眼睛无法从布鲁斯身上移开，“你要出门？那，那我不打扰了……”

“是的，你也一起，不过你的衣服……”

几道红色的电流闪过。

“换好了！我们这是要去哪？”

布鲁斯扬了扬嘴角，“你知道哪里的甜甜圈最好吃吗？”

“甜甜圈？布鲁斯，你不反对我吃甜食了吗？”

“不是不反对，只是介于神速者的特殊体质，我觉得我暂且没有理由反对。”布鲁斯有些刻意地咳嗽了几声，但巴里沉浸在兴奋之中并没有注意到布鲁斯的失态，高兴地仿佛有尾巴在身后晃来晃去。

巴里直到坐下来心都在砰砰直跳，分不清是因为开了禁吃甜食的禁令，还是因为能和布鲁斯一起吃甜甜圈。

布鲁斯整了整衣领坐了下来，一举一动之间带着上流人士的优雅，吸引着周围人的目光。

“快尝尝，好不好吃？”

“嗯、嗯。”巴里有些害羞地低下了头，甜甜圈的口感恰到好处，松脆，甜而不腻，“真是太棒了！”

巴里自然地绽放了灿烂的笑容，这让虚无缥缈的幸福感有了具象化的表现，布鲁斯从胸口感受到奇妙的温热。

“布鲁斯，你觉得怎么样？”

“这是我吃过的最好吃的甜甜圈。”巴里听到了一旁的人在讨论星城的奶昔，可惜着太远不能配在一起吃，但这对于神速者来说根本不是问题，“奶昔？等一下，布鲁斯。”

实际上布鲁斯根本没有等多久，也许一分钟都没到，巴里就端着两杯奶昔在他的面前：“嘿！让我们尝尝这甜甜圈究竟和这奶昔配不配？”

布鲁斯笑了笑，将吸管凑到了嘴角——就在这一瞬间，突然从布鲁斯腰际的联络器里响起了警报。

两人的神色立刻严肃了起来。

“发生了什么，布鲁斯？”

“是冷冻队长，他在抢隔壁的银行。”

“天呐！”巴里叫出了声，然后再一次压低了声音，“他究竟哪里想不开，为什么会到哥谭抢银行？”

“约会得结束了，到了蝙蝠侠和闪电侠工作的时候了。”

“什么？布鲁斯，这，这是我们的约会？好的，得让冷冻队长为打断我的约会付出代价！”


End file.
